This invention relates to a shoe, especially an athletic shoe with lateral lacing.
One such shoe is known from DD patent specification 89 796. There is a shield there over the instep; the shield covers the fastening means which is present under this shield for fastening the shoe to the foot. The shield is attached to the shoe at the front and forms a kind of covering tongue which has a number of eyelets on the two side edges. Opposite these eyelets is a series of other eyelets at a distance; they are provided in tabs which are attached to the upper. Depending on the lacing on the two sides the location of the shield and the thickness of the lacing can be changed. The shield and the assigned laces can also be intended as the sole closing means.
The closing of the shoe and loosening of the closure by means of the two laces is relatively complex and requires a large amount of time.
The object of this invention is to make lacing of the conventional type such that both quick closing and also quick loosening of the closure can be achieved.
By using a tension flap of essentially stable shape with a single pulling site location and a tension connection the tension flap can be quickly moved into the closed position with a short pull and optionally subsequent looping and can be likewise quickly loosened again by opening the loop. This is especially advantageous in shoes which are used for example in triathalon competitions since here the preparation times, i.e. the times required for putting these shoes on and taking them off, greatly influences the result of the competition.